battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Catharsis
Cat Catharsis is the third stage in Weak and Mildly Acidic. Battleground *Dark Emperor Nyandam appears after 1 second *Kory appears after 4 seconds120f *Director Kurosawah appears after 33.3 seconds1000f *Galactic Overseer Nyandam appears with a boss shockwave after 66.7 seconds2000f *Finally, Berserkory appears after 80 seconds2400f Luckily, they are the only enemies in the level. Strategy Strategy 1 Cat Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Dark Cat, Maniac Mohawk Cat/Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Jamiera Cat, Island Cat, Fried Shrimp Cat, an Anti-Red Uber, Dancing Flasher Cat, Sword Master Cat At the start, keep sending out only Crazed Macho/Manic Mohawk, and then upgrade your wallet one level. Send out Jamiera, and then reach wallet level 4. Every time Jamiera dies, simply replace him with another. Keep doing this until the Kory is dead, then just send out Crazed Macho/Manic Mohawk until Berserkory appears. Once Berserkory kills them, send out Dancing Flasher, Fried Shrimp, and Island Cat. Hopefully the Dancing Flasher Cat will slow Berserkory, but if he doesn't it is fine. Once the Fried Shrimp Cat has weakened Berserkory, send out the Anti-red Uber (such as Divine Thundia or Tropical Kalisa), while sending out Island, Sword Master, Dark, Crazed Macho/Manic Mohawk, Crazed Wall, Mohawk, and Fried Shrimp Cats. Also send out Jamiera when you can. If your money starts to get low, prioritize sending out Fried Shrimp Cat and Island Cat. This should defeat Berserkory, and after that just spam Mohawk, Dark, Manic Mohawk/Crazed Macho, and Crazed Wall, sending out Jamiera and the Uber whenever you can, and the Nyandams should be pushed back until they are either dead or the base is destroyed. Strategy 1A (Uberless) basically the same idea as Strategy 1, but you can also use the Moby Dick combo, and no more meatshielding than a crazed Mohawk cat. The rest of it is the same, but I also used the Thaumaturge Cat instead of the Fried Shrimp, and I also added an Octopus cat instead of adding an Uber against Red. 'Strategy 2' Cat Lineup: Just bring some ranged attackers, one cheap meatshield, Awakened Bahamut, and Cat Machine MkIII. This strategy will only work with Cat Machine's True Form! When the stage begins, let the enemies spawn. When the Kory gets close to your base, spawn Cat Machine. If you need more money, spam your meatshield until you get enough cash to spawn him. When the Kory dies, wait until the Emperors use their attack, then spawn Awakened Bahamut. He should do some huge damage before getting killed. Your Cat Machine will eventually die, when this happens, just spawn another, then your main hitters. Don't send Awakened Bahamut if his cooldown is recharged! Eventually, Berserkory will die. Now, spawn your hitters and Awakened Bahamut to kill the remaining Emperors and the base. 'Strategy 2A' Strategy 2 may be possible with a combination of Roe Cats and Kotatsu Cat (Super Rare Cat) instead of Cat Machine MkIII. Reference * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s0027-03.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 28 Levels